Alice Vacation
by EverMorning
Summary: What happens when the students of Gakuen Alice are sent to a normal beach, filled with normal, non-alice people! Chaos of course! Three-shot. MxN as always. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will.

**A/N: **This is a sequel to my first story, The Return of Spring. It's not really related though, so you'll be fine even if you haven't read my first story. .......... Even so, I suggest you do. XD

By the way, they are in Japan right now and so, High School Division is only from Grades 10-12. Everyone is 15-16 (Grade 10) in this story.

.:0…0:.

**Mikan's POV**

I'm so excited! Today, all the freshmen are going to the beach! _Kyaaa!_

I started to daydream...

_I'm going to see Natsume in his swimsuit… _I turned red at my own dirty thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself Mikan! He's not your boyfriend.....yet. Okay, so you guys act completely like a couple. But it's not official yet! _I continued ranting at myself.

I sighed and threw myself on my bed. How many years will it be until it is? I should just confess already, but I'm insecure! This is my first time you know! What if I mess up? Maybe he'll laugh in my face and not like me anymore. I flailed on my bed, screaming at the thought.

No, no, no! You can do it Mikan! Besides, it's not like I'm ugly or anything... Quite the opposite. Even _I_ noticed that over the years, I've gotten prettier. The guys pay me lots more attention too.

I stand and turn to the mirror. There is a young girl still in her pyjamas. She has a medium height and is really slim with nice curves. Her chest is still small though.

I frown at that particular detail. Natsume is forever going on about my A cup, that jerk. _Still love him though, _I thought bitterly.

I shook it off. Oh well! I'm not letting _anyone_ ruin my vacation/trip. My mind drifted to pictures of crystal oceans and pristine sand.

I feel happier already just thinking about it! I skipped as I got ready.

What should I wear today? Hmm- I froze mid-leap. _Crap! _I don't know what to wear on the bus! Should I wear normal clothes? A swimsuit? My uniform! _Oh CRAP!_

_Riinng…......_

That's my cell phone! I wonder who could be calling so early… I slid open my orange phone.

It was a text from Hotaru! It said:

_Wear ur swimsuit with a jacket and shorts over it. Don't u dare defy me baka._

I felt a smile break over my face. Over the years, I've discovered that this was Hotaru's way of caring for me. She knows when I'm calling "SOS" and throws me a lifeline, all without me needing to say a word. She's the bestest friend any person could ever have! Is bestest even a word? Oh well. Doesn't matter!

I strode over to my huge closet and started going over clothes.

_Nope, can't do, won't do, awful, no way, eww…. _And so it went. I pouted at my closet.

Finally, I decided on an orange two piece swimsuit. The top has many thin white and green straps that tied round my neck and right under my chest, where the top ended. The bottom is a high leg with thin strips of the same colours around the hip. It is sooo cute!

I pull on a pair of white denim shorts over that and a white translucent cotton blouse with a black butterfly on the bottom left corner. I left the shirt unbuttoned since it was so hot.

I checked my reflection and squealed! Yep, I nodded to no one, I'm perfect.

I then grabbed a crimson ribbon Natsume gave me and tied it loosely on a few locks of my chocolate hair. I have been leaving it down since middle school for him. I can feel myself heating up at the thought. Humiliated (by myself!), I rushed out of my room with my orange and black duffel bag (also from Natsume) and black flip-flops.

The hallways zipped past me, and soon, I was in sight of the gates. I spotted all my classmates and teachers there waiting for the bus. I screech to a stop. I'll definitely get hit by a baka gun if I run in like a maniac. I coughed, trying to regain some dignity, and walked over.

.:0…0:.

For the first time in centuries, Alice Academy students are being let out into the outside world! This is mostly due to the fact that they now have a new, and slightly less evil, elementary school principal. Of course, they still had to follow rules.

Okay, maybe just on rule. Ahem… First and Last rule: Do not use your alice. Yup, that's all.

The students were ecstatic about this. There was shouting, whooping, and basically chaos.

Amid this chaos, all of Mikan's friends stood.

"KYAA! This is going to be so fun!" Nonoko and Anna exclaimed.

"I agree. This'll be a once in a life time experience. We'll be able to interact with other young people our age." Yuu said._ 'You mean hit on the opposite sex.' _Ruka mentally added.

"Hn." Natsume grunted, looking at the dorm rooms for the hundredth time.

Hotaru smirked. It was so obvious he was looking for Mikan. Everyone, including the object of his affections, knew he was in love with her. Well, maybe the object of his affections only half-knew. She sighed. How can her, Hotaru _Imai_'s best friend be so _stupid_.

Just then, the crowd of students turned quiet. _That's strange,_ Hotaru thought. She turned to see what was going on and immediately understood.

Mikan Sakura was making her way to the gate very normally. The thing was, she looked stunning doing it. Her blouse was open, letting us see her swimsuit top. It wrapped around her chest, showing of her flat stomach and awesome curves. Her long, pale legs looked amazing. As did her wavy chocolate hair and amber eyes. She didn't even need to wear make-up to look that way.

Hotaru turned around, bored. Mikan looks like a goddess every day. It's just her casual clothing that's got people so entranced.

Koko smirked as he read Natsume's thoughts. They went something like _I'm gonna bloody murder every guy here if they don't stop staring. Too bad Naru's watching. Could've done just that by now if he wasn't…_

As she got closer, Mikan waved. "Good morning!" She acted as if nothing was wrong.

_She is completely unaware of the situation!_ Everyone gaped.

"What's wrong?" everyone turned away from her. Mikan was puzzled, but that flew out of her head when she caught sight of Hotaru.

"Ho-Ta-Ruuuuu!" Mikan skipped over, hair bouncing.

"Morning Idiot."

"Thanks for the advice this morning!" she said cheerfully

"I'm glad you followed it. I don't know what would've become of you if you hadn't." Hotaru had a glint in her eye and everyone froze. They swore they could feel the temperature go down!

"Okay everyone's here!" Narumi-sensei said. No one was paying attention to him and the chaos went on. "We will now be announcing your bus partners." Everything became deadly silent and everyone turned to stare at him like hungry dogs. Narumi chuckled nervously before announcing the names.

"…………….Anna and Nonoko,

Yuu and Kitsu,

Hotaru and Ruka,

Natsume... _(all the fangirls held their breath.)_

….. and Mikan, _(they all sighed. They couldn't complain since Mikan was so much above them)_

Sumire and Koko………… and on it went.

Everyone was satisfied with their partner, though some wouldn't admit it.

Mikan skipped over to Natsume. She was really happy. _A whole 2 hours with Natsume! I feel like fainting…_

.:0…0:.

**Natsume's POV**

I felt a surge of warmth when I heard that baka-Naru announce that I'll be sitting with Polka. I hid a smile beneath my hand.

If she was assigned to sit with any other guy… well let's just say that guy would've had to face something worse than hell. I was already pissed off at all of them for looking at her with their dirty eyes just moments before…

"Natsume!" Her sickenly sweet voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned to Mikan, giving her my full attention, something almost no one gets. "What's up Polka dots."

She pouted cutely and I smirked, amused. Which 15 year old girl could pout so childishly and yet still look natural doing it? I swear, this girl is a work of art.

"I was _going_ to say that I'm glad we're sitting together." That almost brought a blush up to my cheeks. I saved my pride by millimeters.

"Well, I'm not. Who would want someone as loud and annoying as you beside them for 6 hours?" I was harsh because of my humiliation at myself.

Her face crumpled and she turned away quickly. I cursed myself a hundred times over for doing this to her.

She was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist without thinking. Gulping, I muttered "Sorry Mikan, I was only teasing."

Mikan turned around to face me and I was surprised to see a smug grin on her face. "I know that. I was only testing if you cared for me enough to throw away your huge ego and apologize."

_Shit! _How could I fall for that one? That girl is one dangerous creature. I sighed. "Well now you know, so hurry up and get on the bus Polka."

She giggled. "Whatever you say partner!"

.:0…0:.

Mikan hopped onto the bus with Natsume right behind her, looking like a bodyguard. They settled down into a pair of wide, soft seats with a mini-TV right above the seats in front of them (every 2 pairs gets one TV). Those seats were occupied by Hotaru and Ruka. Sumire and Koko were behind them and Anna and Nonoko were in the row beside them.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi Mikan, Natsume." Everyone replied.

"This is going to be so fun!" Mikan squealed to Natsume as the bus started moving.

"Hn." Was all he said, but secretly, he agreed. Especially since a certain brunette was beside him…..

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it got wayyy too long to be a one shot. I've currently decided on having three chapters, but it might change. Depends on my mood. XD

Don't worry! I promise to update soon so don't give up on this story. Will probably be completed in a week. No promises though!

Hope you liked it and please review. Thank you. Goodbye. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, too bad. XD

**A/N: **Sorry peeps, but I decided to change their trip. It's only for 1 day. No overnight stays. Also, the bus ride is only for 2 hours. Sorry again! XD

* * *

"Naatssuuuume!!!"

The raven-haired boy seemed to not hear her at all. The only thing that gave him away was the slight twitching of his eye.

"Naaatttssuuuuuuuuuummmee!!!!" This time, she pulled herself to him, hands grasping his collar, chest pressed against his. Everyone was staring at them now.

Natsume could feel her moist breath on his face. He felt the heat rushing up. _Crap! If I'm blushing right now, I'll fucking kill someone!_

Unfortunately, that was exactly what he was doing. Everyone's eyes widened. Natsume turned and glared at them with a turn-around-right-now-or-I'll-bloody-murder-you look. They all, of course, swished their heads around like their lives depended on it, which it did. He sighed and turned back to the girl on him…

.:0…0:.

Mikan Sakura is bored out of her mind!!! That's why she had asked Natsume if he wanted to play a game with her. He, of course, ignored her and she started whining. _'That jerk!' _was her thought when she pressed up against him.

Mikan was clueless of the audience around them, unlike her poor victim. She also missed the tint of pink on Natsume's face, being the thick-as-a-board girl she was.

"Get off me Polka-dots." Natsume gave a weary glance to the brunette on him.

"Aww, Natsume! Don't be so mean!! Why won't you play with me?" Mikan gave a sigh of exasperation and pouted.

He twitched. _Damn, I hate that freaking cute face! It makes me lose all my will-power and she knows it! Curses… _"Why does it have to be me Polka?"

She turned the full force of her puppy face on him. "_Because_ Natsume! You're the one sitting beside me. You have to take responsibility!"

"Responsibility my ass! It's only been 10 freaking minutes since you got on this bus and you're already bored?! It's not my problem, it's yours!"

Mikan acted hurt and made her eyes go _just_ a bit wider. She knew Natsume was close to giving in to her. She could feel it. He just needed a _teensy _push.

What she didn't know was that Natsume Hyuuga wasn't this weak against just anybody. In fact, if she wasn't Mikan Sakura, she would've been plucked, scaled, and roasted _centuries _ago. Luckily, she is, and so, is entitled to do whatever she pleased to Mr. Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga in question groaned at those sparkly eyes and surrendered. "Fine, do what you want Polka."

"Yay! You're the best Nat-chan!" Everyone whirled around once more, gaping at the daring girl and her apparent death-wish. _Nat-chan_, however, merely looked at her in defeat. Like I said, she is entitled to do whatever she pleased to Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan whipped out her iPod touch, oblivious to the stares she had earned. She turned it on and grinned at Natsume. "We're going to play Tap Tap Revenge, okay?" Natsume could only nod, lacking the energy to do much else after his battle with Mikan.

The couple turned their attention to the touch-screen and everything went back to normal again. Or, at least as normal as Gakuen Alice can get…

.:0…0:.

From an outsider's point of view, this would seem like a normal class of high school freshmen going to the beach. This is mostly because the teachers had banned the using of alices.

Some alices though, aren't very obvious in their appearance. A perfect example is Koko. He is using his alice right now in fact, and the teachers are blind to it. Nobody would be able to know if he didn't tell them….

**Koko's POV**

Natsume and Mikan arguing is the funniest thing on the face of the planet!! Hahaha!!!

I heard more of the conversation than most people. Natsume's thoughts towards Mikan-chan are hilarious! Hilarious I tell ya!!!!!!

I wish I could tell Kitsu. Sigh…. It's too bad I'm under strict orders from Natsume not to tell a soul. If I disobey those orders, I don't know what would become of me! According to his thought patterns, he'll probably cause me a slow and painful death by slashing me all over and leaving me to bleed to death.

I shuddered. Nope, so not happening just for the sake of laughing at something with Kitsu. No offence to him and all. It's not his fault Natsume is so much scarier than him.

I look at the pair of seats in front of me. Speaking of Natsume, let's see what's going on with him and Mikan-chan. I started using my alice…

**Natsume and Mikan**

'_Holy crap! He's totally owning me at this game!' _was Mikan's thought.

Natsume's hand accidentally brushed against her's.

_'!$%#' _She was turning as red as a tomato!

Yup. Those two are definitely head over heels for each other.

The game ended.

Mikan sighed, _Why does he seem to pwn me at everything I do?! Well, aside from the fact that I can twist the guy around my finger as easily as I can bat my eyelash. _She smirked and looked up at him.

Natsume raised a questioning eyebrow at her. _What the fuck is she thinking now?_

She only shook her head, which only made Natsume more curious and frustrated. _I wonder if she'll consent if I kissed her…_

Mikan shuddered. Her female instincts just picked up on some extreme danger ahead and she hurriedly changed the topic. "So… are you bored right now?"

"Tch. Just because you're bored doesn't mean I am too baka." Actually, he was thinking somewhere along the lines of _'I wonder what I can do to keep her entertained…'_

I sniggered. Those two are so awkward with their feelings.

"Oh. Okay then." There was silence after that. Mikan, feeling uncomfortable, said "I think I'll take a nap. 'Night Natsume." She snuggled deeper into the plushy seat, getting comfortable, and closed her eyes.

"'Night Mikan." Natsume whispered, not letting anyone but him and the person next to him (if she's awake) hear.

"Hun…" was her reply. Silence ensued from the pair and soon, Mikan had drifted of to sleep.

Natsume looked tenderly at the innocent face next to him. Light snores were coming from her.

He smiled involuntarily at the sight and a peaceful aura enveloped the two.

I looked on with interest. Who knew love could change a person so thoroughly?

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

_**10 minutes later…**_

Everyone was still being noisy and loud when some random student noticed that Mikan Sakura was asleep. The news passed on and soon, all the fan-boys were standing up and trying to get a clear view of her sleeping face.

They were all sent back however by a certain boy with crimson eyes. All it took was one flashing death-glare and they were all fleeing back to their seats.

Hotaru turned around and snapped a picture of her best friend. She turned back before Hyuuga could see where the flash came from and looked at it. _Hmm…I could get some money from this. _Hotaru smiled._ She looks like an angel when she's asleep. I wonde- !!!!_

The bus suddenly jerked, making all the students fly out of their seats and back down again.

Natsume looked at Mikan, alarmed. His face turned relieved when he saw she was still asleep and in one piece. _The damned bus driver! I'll sent him to the depth of hel-_

_**Thump!**_

Something had dropped on his shoulder. Everyone, including Natsume, turned around to see what was going on. They expected to see somebody's fallen baggage, but they were greeted by a much different sight.

Everyone gasped and Hotaru started snapping away with her camera. _This is going to bring me a fortune!!! _Natsume eyes just slightly widened, his body frozen.

Mikan Sakura, probably because of the bump earlier, had slid down the seat and fallen on to Natsume.

She was still sleeping, dead to the world. Her head had fallen and settled in the nook of Natsume's neck, her hair cascading down them both. Her hands had conveniently fallen onto his lap and her knees were touching his.

Everyone was frozen. It seemed like they were under a spell cast by the brunette.

"Oh! My! Gawd!!" A random girl gasped, breaking the spell. Natsume unfroze and took a sweeping look around the bus. _For god's sake! Even the teachers were gaping!_

"Mmm……" Mikan shifted in her position but didn't wake up. _Phew. _went Natsume. He gave a glare to all the people staring, least they wake her up.

They all turned back and Natsume sighed. _God, this girl causes a lot of trouble!_

It was then that he noticed a small shuddering going through the girl beside him. He sighed again and draped his jacket around her. The shivering stopped and she smiled unconsciously.

"Natsume…" she mumbled.

He glanced at her, startled that she might be awake. When he saw she wasn't, he turned his head the other way and grunted, "Little weirdo."

.:0…0:.

_**1 hour and a half later…**_

"Psstt… Natsume!" Hotaru was hissing at the lad from her seat in front of him. Natsume only glared at her.

"Natsume, do you want to play Daredevil with us?" Ruka asked quietly.

He thought for a bit. Mikan was still dead to the world and he _was _bored as hell. "Fine." he grunted.

"Sumire, Koko, Nonoko, and Anna are also playing." Hotaru informed him melancholically. "I'll start first."

She looked around with glinting eyes, searching for a victim. They landed on Sumire. Hotaru smirked evilly and Sumire shuddered.

"Sumire Shoda. I dare you to…never look at Natsume or Ruka once for the entire beach trip." Sumire gasped.

"No! I can't do that! I'll-"

"Yes you can. And you will." Hotaru glared at her with the do-it-or-else look. Sumire mumbled an unrecognizable "fine."

Sumire looked around for a victim and landed on Natsume. Her eyes glowed. "Natsume-sama." She said in an evil voice. "I dare you to…lick the Mikan-baka."

Everyone cackled at that and leaned towards him, anticipating the show.

Natsume just shrugged. Honestly, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he's looking forward to it. Natsume smirked and said "As you wish."

He turned his head slightly to face the girl on his shoulder. He ducked his head and leaned towards her, inhaling her scent. It lured him forward and he pressed his lips to the girl's cheekbone, sweeping his tongue across it.

Just then, the bus screeched to a stop. "We're here everyone!" Narumi called in a gay voice.

Mikan stirred and everyone panicked, hurriedly returning to their original spots.

Mikan opened her eyes. She got up, stretched, and gave a big yawn. Her eyes met those of her friends. They all looked, flustered, at her sheepishly. Mikan's brow furrowed, confused. Her eyes then searched Natsume's, the only one who looked calm.

He smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yup! Wonderful!" she grinned at him.

"Let's go class! Don't you want to bathe in the sun?" Narumi shouted at them.

"Let's go Natsume!" Mikan grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along the rows of seats. Her friends were right behind them.

They stepped out into the blinding sunlight. Mikan gasped, then squealed in delight. Before them was a crystal blue sea and a huge stretch of sand. There were millions of people, public beach umbrellas, and beach chairs. It looked like paradise.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so long. I just got so many ideas and nowhere to put them! .

Please stick with me for a little longer! The three-shot is almost done! Yay!!!

Hope you liked it and please review. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **_One day, I found a cat on the sidewalk. I stare at it stupidly. Then I got an evil idea…_

_Me: _God, if this cat blinks in 1 minute, then I own Gakuen Alice.

_So me and the cat stare at each other…_

_After 30 seconds, it still hasn't blinked._

_A whole minute passes. The cat just stared at me, not batting an eyelash._

_Now, if you've ever been in a staring contest, you'll know how hard it is to not blink for 1 minute._

_Me (frustrated): _Why won't you let me own Gakuen Alice! Why God, why! I then stomp off to school. So, ladies and gentlemen, I can assure you that I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will.

**A/N: **... Don't really have anything to say, but please read and enjoy!

* * *

Before the Gakuen Alice freshmen was a paradise, complete with crystal blue lakes and pristine white sand. It was filled with lots of young people, but not crowded.

"Kyaa!" A lot of the girls squealed. Everybody was awestruck by the awesome-ness of this place. (I know awesome-ness is a weird word, but I couldn't resist! XD)

Everyone swished around to tower over Narumi with a let-us-go-and-rampage-this-place-now-or-you-will-be-punished look. N-sensei cowered and turned to Misaki for help. M-sensei, however, was also cowering. "Ahem… we will… umm…." The students leaned in, "Go now! See ya! Bye!" M-sensei then turned and ran away.

That was all the inspiration the teenagers needed. "WOO!" all of them ran for the beach.

"Let's go Natsume!" Mikan cheered and half-dragged an unwilling Natsume to a big beach umbrella. It was right by a palm tree, so the shade extends quite a bit. "Hmm… this seems like a good spot. What do you think Natsume?"

"Hn. It's good enough." Mikan pouted and he smirked. "Let's get the stupid towels set down now."

Mikan cheered up immediately. "Yeah!" She started going through her bag, while Natsume just sat there with his legs crossed.

She found her towel and spread it out on the soft sand. Once she finished, she looked up at him, about to speak, and stared. He caught her gaze. "What?"

She just grinned and started going through her bag. "Wait a sec. I got just what you need…" He cocked an eyebrow. "THERE!" Mikan pulled out another beach towel. It was a solid black.

She tossed it to him. Natsume caught it with no problem. "What's this Polka?"

MIkan only grinned. "That's for you Natsume!" He only stared, causing Mikan's grin to widen. "You see, I just knew you wouldn't bring a towel, saying you don't need one. That's why I brought one for you. It's very uncomfortable sitting on hot sand."

"Actually, you didn't need to do that." Mikan whirled around to the voice. It belonged to Hotaru, with Ruka right behind her.

"Hota-"

"If you don't mind, we'll be sharing this space with you." Hotaru didn't wait for an answer and started setting up her space.

Mikan gave one anyway. "Course we don't mind. Right Natsume?" The raven-haired boy didn't do anything, so Mikan took it as a yes. She smiled at Ruka and Hotaru.

Hotaru completely ignored this and continued setting up. "Anyway, like I was saying, I brought beach chairs so you don't need those towels."

"Really?" Mikan looked around with sparkling eyes. "Where are they?"

"Idiot. They're right here." Hotaru took out of her bag 2 little boxes. She put both of them down and pressed some buttons on a remote control. The boxes shook and burst open. They unfolded into 2 beach chairs and with a thud, settled on the sand.

Hotaru smirked, "Complete success." Mikan gaped with sparkly eyes. Ruka's jaw dropped and his eyes took on a horrified expression. Natsume just looked disgusted and horrified.

"Wow!" Mikan cheered and jumped onto a chair. It was really wide and could seat two people comfortably. She giggled.

Hotaru ignored her best friend and spread out a towel onto the other chair. The boys didn't know what to do and just stared at Imai, waiting for instructions. She noticed their stares and said in a bored voice, "Oh and I only have two so you'll have to share. Besides, those chairs were _made_ for 2 people each." The two boys were still. Hotaru sighed as if she was teaching stupid children. "This means that since I don't want to be miserable, Hyuuga is with Mikan." She glared at Natsume with the so-get-over-there-stupid look.

Natsume sighed and turned to Mikan. She had spread her towel, instead of on the sand, on the chair. She is now lounging peacefully with her eyes closed. He plopped himself beside her on the beach chair.

Her eyes fluttered open lazily. "Oh. It's you Natsume." Suddenly, her eyelids flew open, revealing wide sparkling eyes. "NATSUME!" she turned to him, grinning like a chesire cat. "Let's go swimming!"

He didn't know why, but a pang of fear followed that phrase. Natusme shuddered, but replied "Fine Polka, let's go."

"Waaiii!" Mikan cheered and she immediately tore her top of.

Natsume turned red and immediately hid his face with his hand. "Geez woman! Have some self-respect!"

Mikan only humphed and and took off her shorts as well. Natsume stared, entranced.

"What are you looking at Natsume?" He started. Mikan was in front of him, her face just millimetres away.

He quickly recovered and put his poker face back on. "Nothing, Mikan. Let's go before I change my mind." he said in a gruff voice.

Mikan beamed. "Yeah! Let's go." She turned to Hotaru and asked hopefully, "Wanna come too Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru just smirked and said, "Have fun with Hyuuga Mikan. Don't get caught by the big bad wolves lurking around the area." Mikan's expression turned to disbelief and fear. Hotaru continued lightly, "No worries though. I'm sure Hyuuga will come through and protect you. Good night now." She then leaned back and pulled a hat over her face, an obvious dismissal.

Mikan, frozen with fear by the "big, bad, wolves", is dragged away by Natsume.

After 10.4 seconds, not like Nat-chan was counting or anything, Mikan unfroze and turned to him with wide eyes. "Natsume! I didn't know there are wolves around here! Holy crap! What if I get eaten, or-"

"There aren't any wolves around here stupid. Besides, no fucking wolf will come near if I'm here, so don't worry so much-"

Natsume suddenly noticed the whispers and squeals around them. He lifted his eyes from Mikan and scanned the area. Sure enough, there are fan-girls and boys everywhere. In fact, almost everybody on the beach within the ages of 13-20 is checking Mikan and him out.

Natsume sighed. "I take back what I said about there not being dirty wolves around here." Mikan's fearful expression came back.

Natsume ignored this best he could (not very well at all) and looked more carefully at the crowd. He noticed something odd. Most people looking at them had a disappointed frown on their face.

Realization hit him. _They are frowning because they think me and Mikan are in a relationship and they can't hit on us!_

_Hmm…interesting. _He smirked. "Polka, there's no need to worry. I have a way to keep them off of you…..and me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really" he rolled his eyes.

Her eyes were shining. "What is it Natsume? Tell me!"

"Pretend that we're dating."

She froze and he watched her carefully. Slowly, she unfroze and put a finger to her chin, in deep thought. After some thinking, she actually seemed fine with the idea. This confused him.

"Hm. I thought you would be running around screaming like a mad-woman by now. What magic spell has finally gotten you to calm down?"

"Ne, Natsume…" he waited, tapping his foot unpatiently. She slowly began again, "People say we act like a couple right?" he thought back to those occasions and nodded. "Then…doesn't that mean we should just act like…umm…we always have?"

He thought about that for a bit.

She's right, he thought, we do act like a couple. This fact pleased him a lot, not that he was going to admit it, but still.

"Hn. I guess you're right." He paused, "Just don't be surprised though if I touch you somewhere you're not used to. It's part of the couple thing." She nodded furiously and he smirked, satisfied.

"So we won't be having any problems with wolves right?" Natsume rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. Mikan grinned. "What are we waithing for? Let's go!" She took his hand and dragged him along to the ocean.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

As Mikan _dragged_ me to the water, I glared at every staring boy I passed. I swear! They're probably undressing her with their eyes. Ughh!

I wanted to say, "Back off assholes. She's mine!", but that wasn't particularly true. As much as it annoys me, I know I'll have to confess to her before we can officially date. I shudder.

I've never had to confess to a girl before. A dense one too. She'll probably need to hear the exact words "I love you" before she'll get it through that thick head of hers. _Urgh…_

There is suddenly coolness around my legs. I look down. We're in the ocean already? That sure was fast… We continued walking deeper in.

"Hey Natsume!" I look around.

_Splash!_

I wipe the salty water off my face, spitting some of the disgusting stuff out. Some freaking person had decided to splash water at me! That bastard!

I look up, glaring at the damn person who I'm about to kill. I'm greeted with the grinning face of a brunette beauty.

All my anger disappeared, just like that. God, I'm letting this girl mess with my head waay too much…

**

* * *

**

_Oh my god! Natsume's expression is priceless! Haha… Who knew he could be so __annoyed__ at a few drops of water! Haha.. _Mikan Sakura, the culprit, went on laughing.

He glared at her with a weary expression that _just_ failed to show anger. "Stop laughing right now or I swear I'll burn all your undergarments once we get back."

That only made her laugh harder. Mikan clutched her stomach, laughing like a lunatic. Eventually, her knees gave out and she splashed into the ocean, still giggling underwater. Natsume, watching all this with a tired expression, gave a sigh before he plucked the drowning and giggling girl out of the water.

Almost everyone, including the Alice students, was staring now.

The sight was hilarious. Mikan coughed up water, still laughing and flailing about and Natsume, who held her by one arm, completely drenched, with an expression that seemed to get more annoyed by the second.

Eventually, Mikan stopped laughing. She looked at Natsume, and started once more.

His face was drenched, his hair glued to his face. He had closed his eyes and they were twitching uncontrollably. One look at that put Mikan in hysterics again.

This continued for quite a long time. Finally, Natsume burst, shouting "Will you shut it woman!" and dropped her into the water.

Mikan's survival instincts reacted and she stopped laughing. Her head popped out of the ocean and she gasped for air.

She gaped at Natsume, who had a satisfied smirk on his lips. "You DARE!"

"Yes woman, I do." He grinned at her, something you don't see everyday.

Her expression turned evil. Her eyes narrowed and she gave an evil smirk, a perfect little devil. "Well then, I guess you'll get to see what happens to the people who _dare."_

She pounced, cat-woman style, onto a surprised Natsume, sending both of them underwater.

They wrestled. Natsume had grabbed onto Mikan's wrists. She struggled and tried to gain an advantage on him by locking his legs. This started a fierce kicking battle. Eventually, his grip slackened (because he was paying attention to the kick battle and not hurting her too much) and she wriggled free. She kicked and sent herself whirling behind Natsume. She reached out her arms, as if to hug him from behind, and put a startled Natsume in a headlock. He caught her hands and flipped her over him with ease. Then, he locked her hands behind her, holding her captive.

Mikan was now facing Natsume, their faces centimetres away, and with her completely defenceless. They both stopped, startled by the unexpected situation.

His crimson eyes bore into her amber ones. Suddenly, he was nearing towards her.

Natsume only paused for a bit to gauge her reaction. It was surprised. No, more like shocked. But there was no disgust or horror in it. He smiled to himself and leaned foreward.

He kissed her. It was gentle, just a simple peck really. They were both out of air by then and the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Even so, it left Mikan dizzy and breathless.

They're heads surfaced and they both gasped for air.

"Mikan…" Natsume leaned in, lips to her ear, and said "You win."

Mikan was utterly confused by this. He just kissed her and the only thing he's worried about is who won their little wrestling match? She frowned. Did that mean it didn't really mean much to him?

He, leaning back, caught her frown. He smirked. "Wanna know why?"

She thought for a bit. She didn't really want to know, but she couldn't think of anything else normal enough to say right now… She nodded.

Natsume, smirk still glued on his face, leaned in again and whispered "Because I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. He forced them underwater, away from prying eyes…

**Another place…**

"Hey! Hotaru, Ruka, have you seen Natsume-sama?"

"No, but he's probably with Mikan."

"People on this beach are talking about this hot couple who sounds exactly like them. What did Mikan do to seduce my precious prince?"

"They're probably pretending to be a couple for fan-base reasons."

"ARR! I'll get her once she gets back."

"I doubt she'll come back."

"WHAT!"

"Those two will probably elope together."

"Ahh! Emergency! Send out a search party someone!"

_Runs Away._

"Umm... Why did you tell her that Imai?"

"I guess you'll never know."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"Won't they be…umm…looking for us now?"

She sounded nervous. That can't be a good sign. I leaned back, off of her, and searched her face. It's pink, probably from embarrassment.

I sighed. Might as well save her from her humiliation. I shouldn't have done that before she answered. But, what do they say again? Something like greater later than never. Doesn't matter. Either way, I should stop now.

"Yeah, they probably will. We should get back now. It's almost time to go."

She nodded gratefully and followed me back to the beach…

* * *

**2 hour later, on the bus ride home…**

Mikan had fallen asleep again and, once again, fallen onto Natsume's shoulder. He was looking away, trying not to think about it, when she spoke.

"Natsume." She whispered his name, making sure no one else could hear. His head snapped around to face her. Her eyes were still closed, pretending to be sleeping. "Turn back around and pretend you hear nothing. Please."

He did so grudgingly. "What is it." he mumbled.

"Lean down." He leaned back a bit, head still turned away from her.

He heard her gulp and wondered what the hell was she gonna tell him. "I…" she was still pretending to be asleep. "I love you." she mumbled that last line, making it hard for even him, who was millimetres away, to hear.

Natsume's eyes widened. Everything seemed frozen in time for the two.

Finally, he mumbled back, "Well, at least we're certain you have great taste."

She froze, then started giggling uncontrollably and hid her face in his shoulder. He cracked a small smile. Yup, they were gonna be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long! So sorry! I know I said I would update a week before this, and I did start it a week before, but I got so busy! Sorry again. I'll never do it again!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! Please drop a review too. Thx for reading my crappy work! XD


End file.
